


If The Fates Allow

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dates, Drinking, Fireworks, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Misunderstanding, Muggle AU, New Year's Eve, Nightmares, Supportive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: It's December of 2024 and Scorpius has just gotten back from his first term at University. Christmas for the Malfoys has always been quiet but coming home to find everyone has left town for the holidays feels lonelier than ever. Perhaps it's time to branch out and find some new friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley/Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 25





	1. Part One - December 21st

Christmas was Scorpius' favourite time of the year. Especially when he was home from school and the town was lit up with bright sparkling shapes and Christmas markets were set up all along the high street. The smells of hot chocolate and spiced drinks float in the air as well as Christmas classics pumped from large speakers. Yep. Christmas would always be the best time of year.

Scorpius was fortunate to live in a fancy town house. The size was perfect for just him and his dad but it could easily get lonely. There wasn't much to do when it was just the two of them but Scorpius knew that his dad missed him when he was away so he tried his hardest to spend as much time with him as possible during the holidays. 

It could be difficult though to scroll through Instagram and see people having fun with their friends. Scorpius never had many at school. Just one. Their name was Artie. An idea came to him as he opened their profile and began to type out a message. 

_**Home for the holidays. Wanna meet up?** _

The second he pressed send his dad appeared in the doorway. "Could you go down to the store and grab some wrapping paper? I've run out and I know you like to pick." He smirked. Scorpius smiled and jumped up from the bed. He wrapped himself up in his coat with hat, scarf and gloves. He slipped on his pair of yellow Converse that were still slightly damp from his earlier walk from the train station and nearly tripped down the steps up to the house. 

As Scorpius wandered along the dimly lit street towards the shops his phone buzzed from his pocket. He took it out and opened a message from Artie.

_**Sorry mate. I'm down south with my grandparent. Rose told me Al is in town tho. Maybe this year will be the year! 😏** _

Scorpius internally groaned. Arties girlfriend Rose Granger-Weasley just happened to be cousins with Albus Potter, Scorpius' crush of 5 years. He'd been crushing on Albus ever since he'd realised he was bisexual. Suddenly everything had made sense. How he'd constantly get distracted in the library, watching Albus study because he thought he looked cute in his reading glasses or how he would scroll through his social media sometimes to find a way he could possibly bump into Albus on 'accident'. What he'd learnt from that was that Albus was NOT a social person. He didn't go out much and the only pictures Scorpius ever found were via Roses Instagram where he would only look grumpy in the back. If anything all of this made Scorpius the more fascinated by him. 

Scorpius was glad of the warmth that enveloped him as he walked over the threshold of the shop. It was a general store, selling everything from food to home decor. Scorpius loved to wander the isles of wrapping paper designs at Christmas. He would pick a new one every year and then he'd sit down by the tree with his dad and they would wrap presents together. This year he settled on a simple shade of forest green, decorated with small drawings of Christmas trees.

There was a small queue to pay so he took out his phone again and scrolled through a random group chat he'd been added to by some people on his Uni course. When he got to the front he dumped the roll beside the till and reached for the money in his pocket. The whole world came to a standstill as he looked up and locked eyes with the person at the till.

Albus looked just as surprised to see him. 

"Hi." Scorpius said trying to stay calm. "I umm didn't expect to see you here." Who was he kidding? Albus probably didn't have a clue who he was.

"I'm surprised to see you too especially this close to Christmas. Aren't you going away like everyone else?" Albus asked miserably. 

"Oh! No, me and my dad always stay home for Christmas." Albus nodded as he tapped on the till and Scorpius handed over his money.

"Hey Al?" Someone yelled across the shop. Albus looked up in the direction of the voice. "You good to lock up?" Albus nodded solemnly as his obvious 'work buddy' left with a giggling girl clutching his arm.

"He's always like this." Albus rolled his eyes as he noticed Scorpius' curious gaze. He leant forward to rest his chin on his elbow as he spoke. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to spend time with me as badly as some of the girls that come in here looking for him."

Scorpius looked down to hide his blush. "I'm sure that's not true." He mumbled. 

"So how's Uni life for you?" Albus asked. Scorpius was slightly thrown by the question. He hadn't been expecting a full conversation let alone Albus actually being interested in his life. 

"It's been great actually but I have missed this town." Albus nodded again. "What about you?"

"Oh umm I dropped out of Uni after some stuff happened so I came home and got this job. I like to take later shifts. It means I'm away from my family as long as possible." He paused. Scorpius didn't know what to say so he waited. "That's why this year is so terrible. Everyone I know is out of town and the only other option is to go home and be annoyed by my siblings and cousins."

"Well, everyone I know is away too. Maybe we could go grab a hot chocolate together some time. I'd also love an excuse to leave the house." Scorpius fiddled nervously with his hands as Albus gave him a quizzical look which softly faded to a small smile.

"Okay." He said. "Let me lock up and then I'll check when I'm free." Scorpius nodded and went to wait outside the shop. He put his gloves back on and pulled his scarf up to his nose to keep as warm as possible. Albus appeared ten minutes later, wrapped up just as much as Scorpius. He wore a lovely green beanie to cover his messy black hair. Scorpius desperately wished he'd put his glasses on in this moment. That, for him, would be the most perfect Christmas present. 

"How's Monday afternoon? I don't work that day."

"Perfect! I mean, cool yeah that's fine." Scorpius tried to hold back his excitement. Albus pocketed his phone and looked up at Scorpius fondly.

"It was nice to see a familiar face." He smiled. "I'll meet you here on Monday and you can take me to find the best hot chocolate." Scorpius was glad it was so cold otherwise Albus would surely see him blushing.

"Yeah! See you then!" Scorpius replied, waving as he tucked the wrapping paper under his arm and they departed in different directions. Scorpius practically skipped all the way home and his dad was shocked by his strange change in giddiness as he ran through the door, nearly knocking over a plant pot.

"Meet anyone?" Draco asked, recognising that spark in his sons eyes. Scorpius beamed a toothy grin as he took some milk out of the fridge and began to make a hot chocolate. Draco knew. He always did. "Celebratory hot chocolate all round then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for part two...


	2. Part Two - December 23rd

Scorpius was practically buzzing from the second he got up on Monday morning. He happily bounced into the kitchen for breakfast as Draco was carrying his tea through to the study.

"Someone slept well." Draco quirked an eyebrow his direction. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but nothing could dampen his mood. Draco reentered the kitchen a minute later and sat down opposite Scorpius as he tucked into his toast.

"How are those sleeping pills working now?" He asked quietly. Scorpius paused his eating and dropped his toast back onto the plate. "I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't bring it up but you haven't said anything about them since leaving home and I do worry about you."

Scorpius had always struggled with nightmares, but they had gotten more vivid as he got older. Finally, Draco had had enough of watching his son suffer and they'd gone to the doctors. Scorpius had been prescribed sleeping pills, taken every night before he went to sleep. The problem was that Scorpius hated them. Yes, they took away his nightmares but he always woke up feeling awful in the morning. Most nights it wasn't worth it and without his dads watchful eyes he could easily just pretend to have taken them.

"Um yeah they work fine." Scorpius replied. Draco nodded and decided to leave it, despite the unconvinced look on his face.

By afternoon Scorpius was walking back towards the shop where he'd agreed to meet Albus. In his head he was running through the places they could go. There was that nice café on the Main Street or that market stand that made a special Christmas concoction that he loved.

"Hey!" Albus waved as Scorpius approached. He looked up and smiled.

"Hi again."

"So, what have you planned?" Albus seemed more chipper than Scorpius had ever seen him before. 

"Are you sure you want to trust me?" Scorpius laughed. 

"Of course! I'm all yours." Albus grinned as Scorpius began to lead the way into town, following the sparkling trees that lined the road. The town was bustling with people frantically last minute shopping. The crowd was rather big around the market and Scorpius subconsciously reached for Albus' hand to pull him through. He didn't realise until they'd made it to the shops beyond the market. The cozy café was still open with plenty of other people sat inside enjoying a warm drink to escape the cold between shopping. Scorpius dropped Albus' hand blushing and gestured to the café.

"This place does one of the best hot chocolates in town." Scorpius smiled proudly as he lead Albus inside. They ordered and found a seat in the window, overlooking the golden lights of the market. 

"I come here often with my dad." Scorpius said as he took his first sip of the warm liquid.

"It's cute. I don't come into town very much." Albus said.

"What do you like to do?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"I did liked chemistry but Uni has kind of put me off that now. I don't know really. I like to be at home when my family aren't around. If they're there, I just put on music to block them out but most of the time I read."

"Nice. So you like a good old-fashioned book too huh?" Scorpius teased. Already he'd found something they had in common. That must've been a success.

"Anything to escape reality." Albus sighed and took a large gulp of his drink. "What're the holidays like for you then?"

"Just my and dad and me. We don't get on with my grandparents, and I barely know my cousins so it's just the two of us. It can be lonely though sometimes."

"Sounds ideal to me. I somehow feel lonely even with my huge family around. I don't think you can ever win. What I would do to leave this town, though."

"I love this town. It's one of the few reasons I was looking forward to returning."

"Few reasons?"

Scorpius shrugged. "My dad, home, seeing old friends again. Not that that has happened because everyone seems to have left."

Albus nodded. "Lonely." He murmured under his breath.

Other people filtered in and out of the shop. Albus and Scorpius continued to talk and Scorpius managed to make Albus laugh which was by all means an achievement. It was a beautiful laugh as well. Bright and pure just how Albus should always be. When Albus laughed particularly hard at one of Scorpius' jokes (one that everyone always told him was terrible.) Scorpius placed his empty mug down and gazed intently at the boy in front of him. No longer the grumpy introverted boy in all of Roses photos but someone who truly looked like he was enjoying himself.

Albus seemed to have noticed Scorpius' staring because he looked down awkwardly and let his fringe fall back over his eyes.

"You shouldn't do that you know?" Scorpius suddenly said before he could stop himself.

"Do what?" Albus asked, confused. Scorpius reached out to tuck Albus' hair behind his ears.

"Your eyes are pretty. Don't hide them." Albus was gazing at him, lips parted slightly. Scorpius could barely comprehend what was happening as Albus leant across the table and pressed his lips to Scorpius'. Scorpius, too shocked to respond, was trying to take in the feel of his warm lips and how his hand cupped his cheek.

There was immediate panic in Albus' voice as he pulled away. "I'm sorry I just thought- well Rose told me that-" He had already jumped up looking like he was about to flee. 

"Hey no wait!" Albus was already out of the café. Scorpius had never moved faster in his life. Heart thumping he raced out into the street just catching hold of Albus' arm as he ran away. "Albus please."

When Albus turned around Scorpius saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered, wiping them away with his scarf. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. You're far from that." Scorpius reassured. Albus didn't look convinced. Scorpius wanted to talk but he could resist as they stood so close to each other. He took Albus' face in his hands and placed their lips together in a more tender and softer kiss than before. Albus melted into it and when they pulled away there was no trace of sadness in his eyes. 

"Do you still feel like an idiot?" Scorpius asked, beaming.

"A little." Albus admitted with a weak smile.

"Something's still wrong." Scorpius' smile dropped, and he rubbed his thumb over Albus' arm. Albus, standing on tip toes, pulled him into an unexpected hug. It was tight and warm, and Scorpius felt the emotion poured into it.

"For the first time in years, you've made me feel genuinely happy and even though you've been around for years at school I never knew you were such a nice person. It wasn't until Artie was round a few months ago that I realised I might like you. They convinced me you were a good person and that I should give it a go so here we are."

"Now you're gonna make me cry." Scorpius sniffed as Albus pulled back to look into his eyes. 

"I like you Scorpius. I hope that maybe you might want to hang out with me a bit more."

"I want nothing more." Albus leant back up to plant another quick kiss to Scorpius' mouth.

"It's getting late, but I don't really want to go home yet." Albus said, looking at his watch.

"How about we walk around the Christmas lights? We can just gradually make it back home." Scorpius suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Albus agreed and linked their arms as they began to walk back towards the less crowded markets. They arrived back at the shop where they were to separate far earlier than they would've liked but it was cold and both Albus and Scorpius were shivering.

"Do you want to come over to mine tomorrow? It's just that I get ill if I'm out in the cold for too long." Scorpius asked. 

"Umm sure." Albus agreed. "As long as your dad doesn't mind." He quickly added, looking down as a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks.

"He's working tomorrow don't worry." Scorpius smiled and lifted Albus' chin up for one last kiss before Albus unwrapped himself from Scorpius and they reluctantly parted ways. 

"Wait!" Albus said as Scorpius turned to walk away. Albus jogged back up towards him and handed him his phone. "I haven't got your number." He explained at Scorpius' confused expression. Scorpius' face broke into a smile as he took the phone and created a new contact.

"See you tomorrow." He waved as he began to walk away. Checking his watch, he broke into a run as he turned the corner. It wasn't too late, but he knew his dad would worry and he'd want him home for dinner and Scorpius had no intention of disappointing him.

"So you've finally decided to join me." Draco smirked as Scorpius threw himself through the door. "How'd it go then?"

"I think," Scorpius began as he sat down opposite his dad. "I've got myself a boyfriend." Draco beamed and spooned an extra portion of shepherds pie onto his plate.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." He said. Scorpius looked up with wide eyes and gave his dad a small reminiscent smile.

"Thanks dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for part three...


	3. Part Three - December 24th

Scorpius was fixing his hair when the loud noise of the brass knocker hit the door. He quickly checked his watch. "Shit!" He mumbled as he splashed some water over his head and hurriedly combed it down. He was out of breath by the time he opened the door. Albus raised his eyebrows and looked up at Scorpius from the steps.

"Sorry. Come in." Scorpius beckoned. Albus smiled gratefully as he entered the warm house. He leaned in to kiss Scorpius' cheek but moved away at the last minute, eyebrows drawn together.

"Are you good?" He asked as he reached out a hand to nervously brush Scorpius' damp cheek.

"Oh! Yeah sorry I lost track of time." Scorpius quickly dabbed his face with his jumper sleeve, following Albus into the living room. "But," He jumped excitedly. "I made cookies." He gestured to a large plate of delicately iced biscuits on the coffee table.

"You've always been one of many talents." Albus marvelled, a fond smile appearing on his face. Scorpius blushed. 

"I didn't realise anyone paid that much attention."

"You may have felt invisible at school, but you weren't to me. I always admired how, even when everyone was mean to you you still carried on." Albus admitted. 

"Really?" Scorpius asked, amazed. Albus nodded. He'd gone very quiet. Not that that was unusual but Scorpius felt like there was something he wanted to say. He took Albus' hand and began to lead him through the house to his bedroom. They sat down on Scorpius' bed, and Albus took a deep breath. 

"I assume you don't know why I dropped out of uni?" Scorpius shook his head. "Well, I was bullied. I mean, I was always bullied at school here but you tend not to care when you're younger. I thought people would have matured by now but turns out they hadn't."

"I'm sorry Al." Scorpius pulled his arms around Albus' shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze. "You're right, though. Not many people liked me either. I often wished we'd become friends. I would always watch you longingly from across the library."

Albus let the beginnings of a smirk flicker across his features. "I know. Whenever you weren't staring at me, I would be staring at you."

"It's strange. We've been together less than a day already, but it feels like it's been years." Scorpius marvelled as he lay back against the pillows. Albus shuffled up next to him and leant his head on Scorpius' shoulder. "I think, all this time has felt like I've known you but really this is just the beginning."

"I thought you'd forget about me." Albus admitted. "That's why I was so eager to talk when you came to the shop."

"That's cute." Scorpius smiled, yawning as he closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Neither of them had but the house was so cozy and all Scorpius had ever wished for was to curl up beside Albus. It wasn't long before his nightmares began to uncoil inside his head, painting those dark and terrifying images across his vision and trapping him behind his eyes.

The shaking of his shoulders and someone murmuring his name helped Scorpius to escape. His eyes snapped open and he sat up on the bed, gasping for air. Albus was still there beside him. He took Scorpius' shaking hands in his own and tried to mellow his panic.

"Scorpius look at me. Is there anything you need?" He asked but Scorpius couldn't speak. Giant tear droplets cascaded down his cheeks. He couldn't see how this situation could get any worse until he heard the click of the door and his dad yell his greeting through the house. Before Scorpius could stop him Albus had scrambled off the bed and was rushing frantically down the hallway. Scorpius held his head in his hands, willing his hysteria to ebb down so he could listen to the muffled voices.

"Mr Malfoy I-"

"Albus! It's very nice to meet you. How are you?" There was the unmistakable sound of his dad dropping the paper bags from the farmers market by the door as he welcomed Albus.

"I'm good thank you but Scorpius- I don't know what to do." Scorpius immediately felt bad for worrying Albus. It was evident in his voice that he was a mix of confusion and upset. Draco skidded round the corner at high velocity, almost crashing into the doorframe. Albus stood timidly behind him.

"Scorpius. Hey shh." Draco took his son in his arms to comfort him. Once Scorpius felt himself calming down Dracos grip loosened and he turned to Albus. "Thank you, but I think you should go home now."

"I-" Albus looked like he was about to argue but thought better of it. "Okay of course umm bye." He gave Scorpius a small wave before he disappeared and a few minutes later the front door closed and Scorpius let out a heavily suppressed sob.

"What happened Scorpius?" Draco asked once Scorpius' breathing had evened out enough for him to speak. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. We would've gone out but it's so cold outside and I didn't want to get ill so we just stayed here. I didn't think you'd mind I just-"

"Shh." Draco hushed. "I think maybe you should get some rest. Take a sleeping pill." Scorpius reached out an arm for his bedside drawer but Draco batted it away. He opened the draw and took out the small jar of pills. Scorpius held his breath. The jar was completely full and almost looked unopened. Draco looked towards Scorpius with a stony expression.

"You lied to me Scorpius." Scorpius hung his head. "You haven't been taking them have you?"

"I'm sorry dad." Scorpius sniffed. 

"You need to rest now. We'll talk later." Draco rubbed his hand gently along Scorpius' back before getting up and closing the door behind him. Scorpius rolled over with a sigh.

It was Christmas Eve and he'd managed to upset his dad _and_ Albus.

~*~

When Scorpius awoke from his short nap, it was already dark outside his window. Checking his phone, it was only 4:36 in the afternoon and there was a plethora of messages from Albus on the screen. Scorpius groaned and threw his phone across the room where it landed face down on the carpet.

"Dad?" Scorpius whispered as he shuffled towards the living room. Draco looked up from his laptop and beckoned Scorpius over. He sat down on the sofa beside his dad, and Draco watched him intently as he worked out what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "For everything. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay, Scorpius but I will be taking you back to the doctors to sort out those nightmares." Scorpius groaned. "It's for your own good but for now I want to enjoy Christmas."

Scorpius felt warmth spread through him at his dads words. "Can we make our annual gingerbread house?"

"Of course." Draco smiled. It quickly became a smirk as he spoke again. "Why don't you invite Albus back over?"

Scorpius blushed. "Umm I think he was busy with his family this evening." Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Scorpius could tell he was secretly a little bit happy that he didn't have to share his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for part four...
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing weekend celebrating whatever you celebrate! I Promise the final part will be a lot more of fluffy Scorbus!


	4. Part Four - December 31st

Christmas Day had been as festive as always. Draco and Scorpius were big morning people, so they were up and cooking dinner and opening presents before 8 am. Scorpius got a lot of new books that he was looking forward to reading and Draco received several knew fancy kitchen appliances from several different people. As always it had been a wonderfully relaxed day as they ignored everything that had happened just 24 hours previously. 

"Scorpius would you please answer that phone?" Draco growled as Scorpius' phone buzzed off the coffee table for about the thirtieth time that hour.

It was New Year's Eve, usually a quiet affair for the Malfoys, and Draco and Scorpius sat reading together in the living room.

"I'll just switch it off." Scorpius said quietly as he went to pick the phone up. Draco lowered his book and sent Scorpius a stern look.

"You can't avoid him forever." He said. Scorpius paused what he was doing and sighed. "He was really worried Scorpius I think you're being cruel. Give him some more credit." Scorpius nodded and got up to go to his room. He sat on his bed for several minutes debating what to say. Eventually, he typed something out. 

**_Meet me by the lake at 2 x._ **

Deciding to head out early Scorpius wrapped up warm just like the first day he'd seen Albus in the shop. On his walk towards the large park where he would be meeting Albus, if Albus even agreed. He took out his phone and pressed call on Arties number.

"Hello Scorp, what's up?!" Artie replied cheerfully.

"Umm so you know me and Albus are together now?"

"Oh ya! Rose told me. Good on you mate!" Slightly surprised that Albus had told anyone at all let alone Rose, Scorpius asked what he'd been planning to say. 

"But I've kinda been ignoring him all week. I had a nightmare while he was here and now I'm going to meet him... I don't know Artie. What am I meant to say?" Artie was silent for a moment.

"Say what you feel Scorp. It's cliche but you've just gotta be honest with him. That's the only way a relationship can work, it's built upon trust." There was shuffling behind the phone, and a different but familiar voice spoke up. 

"Hey Scorp, you coming to our party tonight? Albus said he invited you." 

"He did but I'm not sure." Scorpius sighed. 

"Look Scorpius. My cousin has been moping around all week. Just open up to him, and you'll both be fine." Scorpius thanked them and ended the call as he turned into the park. It was empty other than the ducks as they waddled along the path ahead of him. The whole park was still covered in a beautiful layer of frost and icicle droplets hung from the bare tree branches.

Scorpius was surprised to see a figure leant over the bridge with two drinks in his hands. Albus didn't turn as Scorpius approached him. He passed Scorpius a hot chocolate and eyed him nervously from the side.

"How are you?" Albus asked. Scorpius exhaled intently as he took a sip of the warm liquid.

"I'm alright." He shrugged. Albus nodded slowly finally tearing his eyes away from the bevy of swans that were elegantly gliding over the lakes surface. "I'm sorry." Scorpius muttered. 

Albus' gaze was almost scrutinising as he waited for Scorpius to elaborate. "About last week, I have nightmares regularly. I always have, but I'm sorry for putting you on the spot or for scaring you."

"It's okay Scorpius."

"But it's not! I shouldn't have ignored you like that I guess... I was just scared. Not many people know about my nightmares, and I panicked." Albus interrupted Scorpius' rambling with a kiss. His warm gloved hands cupping Scorpius' cheeks. Scorpius pulled away briefly. "So you're not angry?"

"Of course not. You're the best thing to happen to me; I wouldn't let that go for some stupid misunderstanding."

"You mean that?" Albus responded with another kiss. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus' shoulders and as they pulled away he held Albus in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"So, did you see my message about the party tonight? It's just family but all of my cousins are allowed to bring their partners so I thought I could bring you this year if you wanted to come?"

Scorpius grinned "I would love to. If my dad lets me."

They continued to walk around the lake clinging closely to one another. "When do you go back?" Albus suddenly asked, quietly. Scorpius paused his walking looking confused. "You know, back to uni?"

"Oh umm, about a weeks time." He mumbled. The truth was, he hadn't even thought about it. "I'm not too far away, though. Only a small train ride."

Albus went quiet and ducked his head to watch his shuffling feet. "What? What's wrong?" Scorpius rested both hands on Albus' arms trying to defuse the tension in his hunched shoulders.

"It's just that... everyone is gonna leave again soon. Rose will start travelling, you will go back to uni and then I'll just be alone again."

"You're not alone Albus. You're never alone. Please remember that." Scorpius pulled him into his chest for a hug. "Things will be better this time because you have me."

Albus grunted slightly like he didn't quite believe Scorpius' words.

"It's never too late to start thinking about reapplying somewhere." Albus looked up to meet his eyes. Scorpius stared earnestly back. 

"I can't." Albus mumbled. "I'm too scared."

"There are cruel people in this world, but they can't be everywhere. So you chose the wrong place, somewhere else might be perfect for you."

"I'm not sure."

"Have a look around. I'll help you!" Scorpius suggested excitedly. "Albus, I just want you to be happy."

"And I will be if you come to my family's party tonight." Scorpius rolled his eyes at the change of subject, but he happily accepted it.

"I'm sure we can make that happen." He grinned. They walked back through the streets with easy conversation and parted at the top of Scorpius' road.

"I'll text you my address. It's quite a walk from here, but you should find it easy enough." Albus said, digging his hands into his pockets as he stepped away from Scorpius.

"See you soon then." Scorpius pecked Albus' cheek before departing down the road. He turned back to see Albus walking away. Scorpius felt a wave of sadness overcome him as he shuffled home thoughtfully. 

~*~

Albus had certainly been right when he'd said it was a long walk. Scorpius passed through several housing estates on the opposite side of town until he came to a country road on the outskirts. It wasn't very well lit, but there was a gentle hum coming from a glowing cottage tucked into the landscape. He cautiously knocked the door and was greeted immediately by Albus who looked immensely relieved to see him.

"Scorpius!" He wrapped his arms around Scorpius' neck in a quick hug. Scorpius hugged back feeling slightly conscious that a few members of Albus' family were watching them. Albus offered to take his coat as he stepped farther into the hallway and then lead him into the kitchen. Rose and Artie were leant over the counter, cups of drink in hand. They looked up and beamed as Scorpius entered.

Artie jumped up first and ran to give Scorpius a hug. "I've missed you." They said, voice muffled by Scorpius' shoulder.

"I missed you too." Scorpius replied. "How are you?" He asked as Artie pulled away.

"Uni life sure is treating me well." Artie smirked as they threw their cup back and finished whatever was in it. Rose rolled her eyes and moved the vodka bottle that Artie had just reached for away. 

"Only because you like to be rebellious." Rose said with a sigh. She then turned to Scorpius. "I'm almost glad we're doing different things in different places now." Scorpius snorted, and Albus passed him his own drink with a frown.

"Are you okay?" He leant down slightly to whisper in Albus' ear. 

"I'm fine. Do you want to come and meet some more of my family?" Scorpius could tell he was nervous about it, so he nodded and took Albus' hand as he navigated the house. Most of Albus' family seemed to be in the living room. His brother and sister, parents and grandparents were sat around a game of _Cluedo_.

"Albus!" Albus' dad looked exceedingly pleased to see them although Scorpius had a feeling that enthusiasm was purely to do with the wine glass balanced in his hand. "You must be Scorpius! Come sit down you can join the game!"

Albus and Scorpius squished into an armchair together as Albus' grandma handed out new cards. Everyone treated Scorpius better than he'd expected. No one acted as though he was some stranger who had suddenly appeared in the last week which technically was what he was. It was warming to sit there surrounded by family.

As they moved around the small coffee table Scorpius quickly jot down his suspicions on a small slip of paper, occasionally glancing towards Albus who kept his brow furrowed in concentration. When it came back round to his turn, Scorpius rolled the die and moved his counter to the centre of the board. Everyone watched with anticipation as Scorpius declared his answer and then all threw their cards down with a sigh when he was correct. 

"How'd you get it so fast?!" Albus demanded as he fell back against the armchair.

"I... don't know. I haven't played that game since my mum..." Scorpius trailed off at the memories. Albus watched him with sad eyes. "Well we used to play it all the time as a family. My mum couldn't go out much but board games were always something we could do together."

The family dispersed slightly, getting more drinks and turning to watch whatever was on the TV. Albus curled into Scorpius' side "I'm glad you're here." He whispered as he lay his head against Scorpius' shoulder. 

As it neared midnight Albus' uncles headed out to set up fireworks in the back garden and the two boys ventured back into the kitchen to get some snacks. Several of Albus' cousins were on the drunk side as well as his parents being pretty tipsy themselves. Scorpius sipped happily at his lemonade as he watched the disaster that was Artie taking shots of several strange concoctions. Rose joined them in the doorway, a sour look on her face. 

"I tried to stop them." She let out a defeated sigh. 

"I wouldn't have even tried." Albus laughed dryly at the state of his large family. When everyone else was distracted he then led Scorpius upstairs and out onto a small balcony that overlooked the garden and dark stretches of field and forest behind that.

"This is the best view." He said in a hushed voice. Scorpius leant over the side to gaze in awe at their surroundings. Albus stood slightly behind watching with sad eyes. 

"Hey. I know what you're thinking and don't. Just enjoy the time we _are_ together." Albus nodded and came to join him as the rest of his family spilled out into the garden ready for the firework display. As the new year approached, they began to count down the seconds until the sky was flooded with bright colours from orange and golds to purples and pinks. Scorpius spared a glance at Albus, the sparkling light reflecting in his eyes and danced shadows across his freckled cheeks. He reached out and took Albus' hand causing Albus to divert his attention to Scorpius.

"I've had some good Christmases, but I think this has got to be the best!" Scorpius said gazing deeply into Albus' eyes. 

"To us and this year?" Albus asked timidly, chewing worriedly on his bottom lip.

"To us." Scorpius whispered as he reached down and took Albus' face in his hands, pressing their lips firmly together for a few brief seconds. "Happy new year!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2021 serves better than 2020 did!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was just a little idea I had last week that I wanted to post to cheer people up.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you wanna say hi!


End file.
